Thorn in My Pride
by irishgirl9
Summary: Preseries.  Sam's at Stanford.  When a member of his family is hurt will Sam be there?
1. Chapter 1

As Sam walked out of class he turned his cell phone back on. He frowned when he noticed that he had four new messages, all from Dean. Sam hadn't heard from Dean lately. Ever since Sam had left for school, it seemed that the only time his brother called was to tell Sam they could use his help on a hunt. He listened to the messages as he walked back to his dorm room.

"Hey Sam, its me, Dean. Give me a call as soon as you get this message."

"Hey Sam, call me right way."

"Damn it, Sam answer your phone!"

Sam growled in anger. Dean's probably just trying to get me to patch things up with Dad or they could really use my help on a hunt. Well Dad told me that if I walked out the door not to comeback. I'm just doing what he wants, thought Sam. He refused to admit to himself how much he missed his Dean and his dad. It hurt less that way. He opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Sam was about to delete the last message without listening, but changed his mind. Standing by his bed, he listened to the last of Dean's messages.

"Sam, I didn't want to leave this message on your voicemail but since you're not answering, I guess I'll have to. It's Dad. He's in the hospital,"

Dad probably got hurt on a hunt and Dean blames me for not being there thought Sam angrily.

"A drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit the car Dad was driving. It's bad, Sam. Dad's at Memorial Hospital. The one near Pastor Jim's."

Sam sank down on his bed in shock. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he just heard. A drunk driver hit his Dad. Sam called information and got the number for the hospital. He held his breath as he dialed.

"Hi, I'm calling to get information on a patient, John Winchester," said Sam anxiously.

"I'm sorry, I can only give that information to family members," replied the nurse.

"I'm his son Sam. I just got a call from my brother. He said our dad was in an accident," said Sam.

"Sorry about that. I'll check on that for you if you'll hold for a second," said the nurse.

The two minutes Sam waited for the nurse to get back to the phone felt like the longest two minutes in his life.

"Sir, your father is in surgery right now. He has several broken ribs, one of which punctured his right lung, and they're going to remove his spleen. He also has a broken nose," said the nurse rather bluntly.

Sam hung up the phone and sank down on his bed. Unshed tears stung the corners of his eyes threatening to spill out.

Sam sat on his bed for awhile in shock. He didn't know what to do. His dad was in the hospital. Would he even want Sam to be there? What if I show and he tells me to leave. Sam was afraid he wouldn't be able to handle it. Just then his roommate, Sean, came in.

"Hey, Sam what's the matter?" Sean asked. He could tell by the way Sam that looked something was wrong.

"My Dad was in a car accident, a drunk driver hit him," said Sam.

"Oh my god Sam! Is he okay?" said Sean

"I don't know. He's in surgery right now," said Sam.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Sean. He knew that Sam wasn't speaking to his Dad, but he figured Sam would want to go see him.

"I'm not sure if I'm going. I have a lot work. I have a paper to finish up and two tests next week."

"Sam, I know you're not on good terms with your dad right now, but don't do something you might regret."

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, but my dad made it clear when I left not to come back. Besides I don't even know if he would want me there," said Sam.

"Sam, My dad had a huge blow up with my grandfather about ten years ago. They stopped speaking. My mom tried to get my dad to talk to him, but he refused. My grandfather died three years ago. My dad never made peace with him and it still eats him up inside every day. I wouldn't want that to happen to you," said Sean.

Sam sat on his bed for awhile. He knew what Sean had said was true. But what if I go there and my dad doesn't want to see me. Sam didn't know if he could handle the rejection. My dad can't die, he thought. My dad's too tough. He has to be okay, he has to was the thought running through Sam's mind.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was practically wearing a hole in the carpet pacing the waiting room. His dad had been in surgery for over three hours now and the wait was killing him. He thought about calling Sam again, but what good would that do. Sam knows what's going on, he thought.

"Any news," asked Jim.

"No," said Dean.

"Have you heard from Sam?" asked Jim.

"No. I left him a message telling him what's going on, but he hasn't called me. I swear he can be as stubborn as Dad sometimes," said Dean.

Just then, Dean spotted the doctor who had worked on John when he was first brought into the hospital and he rushed over to the man.

"How's my dad? Hasn't he been in surgery a long time?" asked Dean anxiously.

The doctor had just come from checking up on John and sadly the news wasn't good. Dean could tell that by seeing the look on the doctor's face.

"Please, I have to know. How is he?" pleaded Dean.

"I'm sorry there have been some complications. Your father has a lot of internal bleeding that they're trying to stop," said the doctor.

"Oh god," was all Dean could get out.

"Don't worry your Dad is in good hands," said the doctor.

Dean sank down on a chair behind him in shock. Pastor Jim patted Dean's back reassuringly, before stepping away. He didn't want to leave Dean alone right now, but he needed to make a phone call. He had told Dean that he was going to the bathroom.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam had fallen asleep on his bed. He had only been that way for a short while when his phone rang.

"Hello," said Sam.

"Hey Sammy, its Pastor Jim," said Jim.

"Hey Pastor Jim. Did Dean tell you to call me?" asked Sam.

"He doesn't know I'm calling. Look Sam, I know that you're not speaking to your Dad, but I really think you should be here," said Jim hoping he could get through to the boy. He didn't want to have to tell Sam how bad the situation was over the phone.

"Pastor Jim, what happened? I mean Dean's message said a drunk driver hit him, but shouldn't he have been safe in his truck. I mean, that thing is pretty huge," said Sam.

"Your dad wasn't in his truck. Dean was changing the oil on the truck and the Impala. John was helping me deliver food to some of my homebound parishioners. He was driving one of the church cars, a Geo Metro," said Jim.

"A car that small, that's a death trap," said Sam instantly regretting his choice of words.

"I know, Sam. I'm sorry," said Jim.

"So what happened?" said Sam prodding the man to continue with his story.

"The driver who hit your dad, Bob Stokey, apparently had been drinking all night. His blood alcohol was three times the legal limit. Your dad was halfway through the intersection when Bob's car slammed into the driver's side of your dad's car," said Jim.

"Three times the legal limit. What was bastard doing on the road!?" yelled Sam.

"I don't know, Sam, but I do know that you should be here," said Jim.

"I don't know if I can come. I got a lot of school work, besides I doubt my dad would want me there." said Sam.

"Sam, don't say that. Your dad would want you here."

"Has he asked for me? I bet he hasn't. He's probably happy enough with his good little soldier, Dean, being there," said Sam bitterly.

Jim didn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't wanted to tell Sam over the phone how bad the situation really was. He sat there in silence for a couple of seconds longer.

"Sam, I really think you should come. I know you and your dad have your differences, but you really should be here."

"Pastor Jim, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Sam, your dad's still in surgery."

"Hasn't he been in surgery for quite awhile now?" Sam voice was full of worry.

"I didn't want to have to tell you like this, over the phone. There have been some complications. There was a lot of internal bleeding."

"Oh god," said Sam echoing his brother.

"Sam, I'm going to arrange for a ticket for leaving tonight from the Palo Alto airport. If you want to come it will be waiting for you," Jim offered.

"I'll think about," replied Sam.

Sam was still in shock about how bad his dad's condition is. He still wasn't sure if his presence would be wanted, but he knew if something happened to his dad and he didn't go and see him, he would hate himself.

_More to Come_


	2. Chapter 2

Pastor Jim had booked Sam on a flight that was leaving that night at 10:00. Sam made it to airport 10 minutes before the plan started boarding.

Sam's flight only took a couple of hours. He arrived at the airport just outside of Blue Earth at about 12:30 AM. He asked at information for a list of motels near the hospital. It turns out that there was one directly across the street from the hospital. Sam took a cab there.

He had thought about going directly to the hospital to see his dad, but he knew that visiting hours would be over and they probably wouldn't let him see John. Sam also knew that Dean would be there and he wasn't ready to see him just yet.

Sam checked into the motel and as soon as he was in the room he collapsed on the bed for a few hours of restless sleep. He had a horrible nightmare that he went to see his dad and Dean told him he wasn't wanted there. He woke up in a cold sweat around 7:00 AM. He decided to get a quick shower and eat breakfast before heading over to the hospital.

oooooOOOOooooo

Meanwhile at the hospital Pastor Jim was trying to convince Dean that he should leave and get some rest.

"Dean you've barely slept or eaten in two days. Why don't you come home with me and get some sleep? I'll fix you up some breakfast. You can also take a shower," said a concerned Pastor Jim.

"I need to be here in case he wakes up," said Dean firmly.

"The doctor said that he'll still be out for at least a few more hours," Jim reminded him.

Just then Dean stomach began growling loudly letting anyone with in earshot know that it needed food.

"Okay, I'll eat and shower, but I'm not going to sleep. I'm coming right back," said Dean firmly.

"Okay," said Pastor Jim conceding defeat on the sleep issue.

Dean went to go inform the nurse that he was leaving and to call him if anything happens with his dad.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean and Pastor Jim left the hospital just five minutes before Sam got there. Sam asked at the info desk for his dad's room. John was in the ICU in room 202. Sam headed straight there. John's doctor was exiting the room when Sam got there.

"How is he Doctor?" asked a worried Sam.

"Who are you?" asked the doctor.

"I'm his son Sam. I was at school when the accident happened. How is he? I know there was internal bleeding," replied Sam.

"I'm Dr. Smythe. Your dad's doing much better. We were able to stop the internal bleeding. We had to remove your dad's spleen. We were able to repair the damage to his lung. As for your dad's nose, he will have to have it checked regularly for a deviated septum with can cause breathing problems in the future, but I expect your dad to make a full recovery," said Dr. Smythe

Hearing the doctor's word Sam felt relief wash over him.

"Thank you, Doctor. Can I see him now?" said Sam

"Sure. He hasn't woken up yet, but you can go in sit with him if you want," said the doctor before he walked away.

Sam walked into the room not totally prepared for the sight for the sight that greeted him. John lay in the hospital bed hooked up to several machines. He had an IV in his left arm. His nose was badly swollen. God, he looks so pale Sam thought sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

Sam wondered where Dean was. He was half-glad that Dean wasn't there because he wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with him. Sam had half-hoped Dean would be there because he missed him.

"Hey Dad, its me Sam," said Sam announcing his presence

Sam sat there staring at his father for awhile listening to listening to the steady, reassuring beep of the heart monitor. It felt weird to him to see his dad like this. Growing up he believed that his dad and Dean were invincible. The poltergeist that pushed Dean down a flight of stairs when he was fifteen, breaking his arm in two places, killed that belief about Dean for Sam. However, he had still thought of his dad as invincible, until now. Until that bastard decided to drive drunk.

Sam picked up John's hand and held it in his. It was no longer so much bigger than Sam's. He remembered a time when it was.

_Flashback_

A seven-year-old Sam woke up in the hospital after having emergency surgery to remove a ruptured appendix. John was at his bedside holding his hand. Sam had been so scared when was he was being wheeled in for surgery. John told him that it would all be okay.

"I'll be right here when you wake up Sammy," John promised.

When Sam had woken up his dad was there as promised.

"Don't ever leave me Daddy," cried Sam.

_End Flashback_

Sam sat there with John for a long while just being grateful that he was going to live. Sam knew that it was going to be harder to leave this time then the last. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to get back to school.

"I love you, Dad," said Sam squeezing John's hand.

Sam walked out the room and down the hall. As he rounded the corner Sam came upon a young nurse struggling with a very combative patient, with a broken leg, sitting in a wheelchair. Sam headed over to offer his assistance to the harried looking nurse.

"Please Mr. Stokey, you need to settle down," pleaded the frustrated nurse.

Stokey? Is this the drunken bastard who hit Dad Sam wondered?

"Excuse me, is this Bob Stokey?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said the exasperated nurse.

Without even thinking, Sam pulled back his arm and punched Bob in the nose as hard as he could. There was a loud crack followed by blood pouring out of Bob's now broken nose. He was swearing up a storm, but he had stopped struggling with the nurse.

"A nose for a nose," muttered Sam before walking away.

The nurse stood there stunned for a moment. She couldn't believe what had just happened. However, she felt absolutely no pity for her patient.

Dean and Pastor Jim arrived at the hospital just as Sam's cab was pulling away. For a split second Dean thought the guy in the backseat of the cab was Sam. It's just my mind playing tricks on me he thought. Sam's not here.

Dean headed straight for John's room and resumed his usual position in the chair next to his bed. Dean had only been sitting there a few seconds when his dad started to come around.

"Sammy," said John softly.

Dean's heart sank as he heard this. Dad's asking for Sam. How do I tell him Sam's not here thought Dean sadly?

"Sammy," repeated John.

"Dad, its Dean. Sam's not here. Remember he's at school," said Dean.

"Sam was here," said John adamantly.

Dean was starting to worry. The doctor had said that there was no head trauma, but maybe he was wrong. Dean decided he should go tell a nurse to have the doctor come. After telling his dad that he'd be right back Dean headed out to the nurses station. Two nurses were there talking.

"You should have seen it. He punched Mr. Stokey right in the face, broke his nose. Then he just walked away muttering something about a nose for a nose," said one nurse.

"I wish I had been there to see that. That bastard deserves a lot more than that for what he did to poor Mr. Winchester," said the other nurse.

Dean was suddenly very interested in their conversation.

"Excuse me this guy who hit Stokey, what did he look like?" asked Dean curiously.

"He was tall about 6'3 or 6'4," she said.

"Did he look like he needed a haircut?" asked Dean.

"Yes he did," said the nurse.

Sam really was there Dean thought. Dad's not just imagining things. He really was here thought Dean. That must have been Sam he saw in that cab. Dean asked the nurse to inform Dr. Smythe that his dad was awake before heading back to John's room. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam was already back in his dorm room working on a paper that night when his phone rang. The caller ID said it was Dean. Hoping that there was nothing wrong with his dad, Sam answered.

"Hey Dean," said Sam.

"Hey Sam," replied Dean.

"Is everything alright with dad?" asked Sam.

"Dad's going to be okay. You know it's the strangest thing, somebody broke Bob Stokey's nose," said Dean

"Really, broke his nose did they?" said Sam with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Hey Sam thanks," said Dean softly.

"For what?" asked Sam.

"You know what for. It was the highlight of Dad's day," replied Dean.

Sam and Dean talked for a couple of minutes more about how glad they were that their Dad was going to be okay. Dean said he to go because he wanted to see John before he fell asleep.

"I'd better go too. I have to finish this paper on polycentric cultural norms," said Sam.

"Poly what?" asked a confused Dean.

That night as Sam lay in his bed his thoughts turned to his dad. Sam was so glad that his dad was going to be okay. They might not be on speaking terms, but there's plenty of time for them to fix that in the future thought Sam.

"Thanks for not leaving me Dad," he whispered.

_**The End**_

**A/N: **I must send out a big thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story! An even bigger thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review! You guys are awesome!!!


End file.
